Tropical Romance
by Nekessla
Summary: AU 1xR OOC Heero and Relena meet in Hawaii...
1. Default Chapter

Tropical Romance  
  
~May 1, 2001-Los Angeles,California~  
"Are you all set to go?" asked Milliardo Peacecraft as he watched his little sister and her friends pile into their 1957  
Chevy.  
"So, you'll all be back on August 30, right?" asked Lucrezia Noin, Milliardo's wife.  
"Yes, we're all set and it's the 30th when we'll be back" said Relena Peacecraft, Milliardo's little sister.  
"Don't worry! We'll make sure she stays out of trouble!" said Brad, who was in the driver's seat. Relean, who was   
sitting in between her friends Jon and Samantha, reached foreward and promptly smacked him upside the head.  
"Ouch! What was that for?" asked Brad.  
"To get you to shut up" said Relena.  
"Obviously, it didn't work" said Adriana. Milliardo watched the exchange and seemed to look even more worried  
than before. He opened his mouth to say something but Noin shot him a deathglare and he shut his mouth.  
"Have fun in Hawaii!" said Noin.  
"We will!" replied everyone as they pulled away. Milliardo watched as the car sped off towards the airport.  
"I can't help but worry about her" said Milliardo.  
"I know, but she's 19! You're gonna hafta let her grow up and make her own choices" said Noin.  
"I hear what you're saying, but I can't help but wish she stayed a little girl" replied Milliardo.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~Flight 631 to Hawaii-First class~  
"Peace!" said Bianca as she sat down.  
"Sam, remind me to thank you're friend for springing for our trip" said Adriana.  
"Sure. Chloe was more than happy to pay, as long as Angel's Wrath performs" replied Samantha.  
"Anyway, 'Lena can we hear that new song you wrote?" asked Jon.  
"Yeah, please" said Paul.  
"Sure, why not" said Relena as she pulled out her laptop and put a CD in to play.  
"Here's the lyrics" said Relena  
As the music began, Relena started singing:  
Relena- First he said that he wouldn't leave me  
What a fool to believe that line  
Just another one of his obsessions  
To help to pass the time  
Get it right get it right get it right  
Don't get it wrong Cos if you want me  
Get your ass on over here and show me  
Stop wasting time And if you need me  
Get your act together boy and show me  
You should be mine  
All-Chorus- All in love is fair One of us will loose  
Is it her or me Is it me or you  
Who's it gonna be Whatcha gonna do  
Are you over me I'm not over you  
Relena- Cos you said that you woludn't cheat me  
That are love was to last all time  
She must have been a big exception  
If you're not the cheating kind  
Get it right get it right  
Don't get it wrong Cos if you want me  
Get your ass on over here and show me  
Stop wasting time Boy if you knew me  
Baby you would never want to lose me  
Make up your mind   
All~Chorus 1X  
Brad~ You gotta take the good with the bad  
The happy with the sad  
But don't get mad if things don't go  
The way they planned   
Just understand that real love is in demand  
If you're ready for commitment girl just take my hand  
If you get lucky love will be a cruise   
There are so many roads  
Which one ya gonna choose  
But there's a risk ya know ya gotta take  
No messing, a choice ya gotta make  
The one cross you know you've gotta bare  
All in love is fair  
All~Chorus 3X  
Can't wait another minute   
Is it her or me doin' it?  
Can't wait another minute  
Is it her or me whose doin' it?  
As the music ended, Relena looked at her friends.  
"Whatcha think?" asked Relena.  
"I like it" said Jon. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.  
"Ya got anymore?" asked Adriana.  
"Sure" replied Relena.  
"Oh God" said Brad, postioning himself on an armrest. In a surge of strength, Relena shoved him off the edge  
and fell into the aisle. Relena assumed a classic pouting stance as the others laughed at Brad sprawled out in   
the aisle.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~May 1, 2001- Honolulu, Hawaii-Winner Hotel~  
Heero looked at his friends faces as they sat in the hotel lobby. And they did not look happy to be here.  
"What do you want to do now?" asked Trowa.  
"I'm hungry" said Duo.  
"Duo, you're always hungry" said Hilde.  
"Why don't you come down to the Book Cafe, there's a new group playing" said a voice.  
Everyone looked for the source of the voice. They found a girl with long brown hair dressed in blue jean   
cutoffs and a orange halter top.  
"And you are?" asked Catherine.  
"I'm Chloe Williams and I own the place I just talked about" replied Chloe.  
"Sounds like a good plan" said Quatre.  
"Cool" said Catherine and Dorothy.  
"Neat" said Trowa.  
"Okay" responded Heero.  
"Sweet" said Duo and Hilde.  
"Sure" said Sally. Wufei just nodded.  
"Great! C'mon" replied Chloe. Everyone followed her.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~Book Cafe-dressing room~  
Relena sat in the dressing room chair with Samantha, Adriana and Bianca and pulled her long honey-blonde   
hair into a ponytail. She surveyed her outfit which was tight black leather pants and a rose-colored spaghetti  
strap top. Relena looked over at Sam and looked away as Sam put in her contacts. Sam had been her best  
friend since she moved to LA. After Relena's parents passed away 10 years ago, Relena and her elder brother  
Milliardo, moved to LA. 8 years later, Milliardo married Lucrezia Noin and Relena moved in with Sam and the  
others. Shortly after, Relena and her friends formed their band, Angel's Wrath, and started performing in clubs  
to help pay the bills. Just about a month ago, Sam's friend Chloe Williams, called and asked the they were   
willing to come down and perform for 4 months during the Book Cafe's busy season. They all agreed to come  
down and here they were.  
"Hey 'Lena! Ya in there?" asked Adriana as Relena snapped out of her reverie.  
"What is it?" asked Relena.  
"Time to go strut our stuff" said Bianca.   
"Ha ha. Funny" said Sam as she satrted to walk out of the dressing room.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Heero looked around the club and sighed. If it wasn't for the guys dragging his ass here, he'd be at home in LA,  
enjoying the peaceful 4 months without everyone trying to get him out of the house. His reverie was broken by   
Chloe announcing Angel's Wrath and the music beginning to play. Heero looked up on the stage and his eyes   
saw an angel. He watched intently as his angel began to sing.   
Relena~Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering   
How it could now or I'd have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
All~(Chorus)  
I never had a dream come true   
Til the day I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
Relena~Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
Until my road can never be  
Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should been now or I'd have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
All~Repeat Chorus 1X  
Relena~You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will baby  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering   
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No,no, no, no  
All~Repeat Chorus 1X  
  
Heero watched as the young lady walked off stage and towards Chloe. He took his eyes off the lady for a   
minute and looked at his friends. Trowa was staring at a girl with short light brown hair and blue eyes  
dressed in a long ice blue spaghetti strap dress. Quatre was watching a lady with shoulder-length dark brown   
hair and greenish-hazel eyes dressed in blue jean cutoffs and a lavender spaghetti strap top. Even Wufei (everyone  
gasps in shock) was looking at a girl with long reddish-brown hair and brown eyes dressed in an orange baby   
t-shirt and a blue jean skirt. Dorothy stared at a guy with black hair and brown eyes in kakhi shorts and a plain  
red t-shirt. Cathy looked at a guy with brown hair and green eyes in black jeans and a white t-shirt. Sally had  
her eyes on a man with blonde hair and blue eyes in blue jean shorts and a forest green t-shirt. Heero watched  
as Chloe led the group over to where they were sitting.  
"Hey guys. I like you to meet some friends of mine. This is Jon, Adriana, Paul, Bradley, Bianca, Samantha and  
Relena." said Chloe.  
'Relena, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl' thought Heero.  
"This is Duo, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy, Wufei, Sally and Heero. Relena looked at the boy   
called Heero. He had been staring at her since she walked over to the table. She looked hime over. He looked   
very different from anybody she had seen. Wild brown hair and dark sapphire eyes, dressed in blue jeans and   
a black and red striped t-shirt. She looked at him and into his eyes.  
'I could get lost in those eyes' Relena thought. She looked over at her friends and noticed they were all gone.  
Relena looked out onto the dance floor. Quatre and Samantha, Trowa and Bianca, Wufei (everyone gasp  
again) and Adriana, Duo and Hilde, Jon and Sally, Brad and Dorothy and Paul and Cathy were all   
dancing. All that was left was her and Heero.  
"May I have this dance?" asked Heero, holding out his hand to Relena.  
"Yes" whispered Relena as she slipped her hand into Heero's and he led her onto the dance floor. Heero   
slipped his arms around Relena's waist and she put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his   
shoulder, savoring the feeling of being in his arms as they listened to the music:  
  
Mandy, Mandy, the sound of your voice is sweet like candy  
  
There was a time when I was all alone   
Waiting for someoone I could call my own  
I closed my eyes and dreamt you up one day  
My prince of charms would ride up and fly away  
  
Take me to a place where   
The magic between us becomes real  
Take me all the way  
Boy I want you to  
  
Chorus:  
Lock me in your heart and throw away the key  
Show me love the way it's supposed to be  
Lock me in your heart and never let me go  
I must confess you are the best  
So come and take me  
Take me baby take me away  
  
We'll dance together where no one can see  
With you alone is where I wanna be  
Uncharted territory we'll discover  
You'll always be my dream lover ooh  
  
Take me to a place where  
The magic between us becomes real  
Take me all the way  
Boy I want you to  
  
Chorus 2X  
  
As the music ended and another song began, Heero pulled back and looked into Relena's sea-green  
eyes.  
"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" asked Heero.  
"I love to" replied Relena. The others didn't even notice because they were too busy in their own little  
world.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  



	2. Default Chapter

Heero and Relena walked along the beach, the waves crashing lightly on the sand. They had been   
walking along the beach for 4 hours now, telling each other about themselves.   
"I better get you back to your place" said Heero.  
"Why?" asked Relena.  
"Because it's midnight" said Heero.  
"What!" exclaimed Relena.  
"C'mon. I'll take you home" said Heero as he took her hand and led her home.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Thanks for a great evening" said Relena.  
"Your welcome and thank you for the best night of my life" said Heero.  
"Good Night" said Relena.  
"Wait, I was wondering if I could see you again?" asked Heero.  
"When?" asked Relena.  
"Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 11 and take you to lunch, 'kay?" said Heero.  
"I look foreward to it" said Relena. Heero stepped closer towards her and leaned in to kiss her as Relena   
leaned up to him and their lips met in a kiss that sent electric shocks through them. A few minutes later,  
they pulled away, breathless.   
"G'Night" said Heero.  
"Good Night" said Relena. She watched him walk off into the distance and wonder how she got so damn   
lucky to find a guy like him.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~August 29, 2001~  
Relena and Heero sat on the beach watching the stars. Heero could hardly believe that the girl that sat in his  
arms would be gone forever tomorrow. He would never see her again. They both knew that a long-  
distance relationship would never work out. (Unbeknownest to them and knowenest to us, they live in the   
same city)   
"What are you thinking about?" asked Relena, snapping Heero out of his reverie.  
"Nothing" replied Heero.  
"Yeah right, then why do you have such a gloomy expression on your face" said Relena.  
"I can't help but be sad, you're leaving and I'll probably never see you again" said Heero.  
"I don't know about that Heero. I just have this feeling we'll see each other again" said Relena.  
"I seriously doubt it" snorted Heero.  
"Keep an open mind. . . for me" said Relena.  
"Okay" said Heero as he leaned down to kiss her. Relena felt a tear slip out of his eye as they kiss for  
probably the last time.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~Los Angeles, California-September 4, 2001-Angel's Club~  
Relena sat in the dressing room chair, brushing her hair. She surveyed her outfit which was a short light  
pink spaghetti strap dress that Heero bought for her when she was in Hawaii. It wasn't just her, the   
whole group missed the people they were dating in Hawaii. But they knew it would never work because   
that's the way long-distance relationships are.  
"Hey 'Lena. Ya in there?" said Sam.  
"Yeah, it's just that I miss Heero so much" said Relena.  
"I know, I miss Quatre just as much" said Sam.  
"Let's go strut our stuff" said Bianca.  
"Okay" chorused Relena, Sam and Adriana as they walked out of the dressing room.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Heero looked around the club, depressed, bored, and lonely. Not that he was here by himself, he just  
missed Relena so much. They never got the chance to even exchange numbers and addresses because  
they were too busy being lost in each other. The time just slipped away. He would be at home if it  
wasn't for Duo and Hilde dragging them all out. At least they still had each other. Heero and the others were  
so caught up in their own misery that they never heard Angel's Wrath being announced and the group come   
out onstage as the music began.  
"Hey Heero, you might wanna look up on stage" said Duo. Heero looked up onstage and his eyes widened.  
There was Relena, standing in front of the microphone with the others, dressed in the dress he bought her.  
He stared at her as Relena began to sing:  
Relena~Loving you is not just luck or illusion  
It's in the make up of our DNA  
It's not by chance we make the perfect solution  
Don't fight it baby  
You know that it's just destiny's way  
All~ Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for   
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby, lovin you is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural  
Relena~We got the answers but there's no explantion  
We got each other come what may  
It's in the science, it's genetically proven  
'Cos when you touch me the reaction   
It just blows me away  
All~Repeat Chorus 2X  
Relena~Turn off the light, lay your head next to mine  
Take it slowly, a step at a time  
C'mon get close, closer to me  
It's oh so natural, it's oh so easy to see  
All~Repeat Chorus 2X  
Heero watched after the music ended, as Relena walked offstage while talking with her friends. He   
watched as she left for a moment and came to see her friends were gone. Relena looked on the   
dance floor and saw the same thing she saw her first night in Hawaii. Duo and Hilde, Trowa and  
Bianca, Quatre and Samantha, Wufei and Adriana, Jon and Sally, Paul and Cathy and Brad and  
Dorothy dancing! That could only mean...  
"May I have this dance?" asked a voice behind her. Relena turned around to look into the sapphire  
blue eyes of Heero.  
"Heero!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck.  
"I missed you" she whispered.  
"Missed you more" he whispered back. Relena pulled back and kissed him. They broke away a   
minute later, breathless.  
"You never told me you lived in LA" said Relena.  
"You never asked and you never answered my question" said Heero.  
"Yes" said Relena. Heero took her hand and led her onto the dance floor as a new song began.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping   
I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too  
  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside   
Would you even care  
  
I just wanna hold you close but so far all i have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day when I have the courage to say how much I love you  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
"Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight   
And there's no where in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
(Bridge)  
Ahh Ahh  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
I can't stop dreaming  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping   
I saty up and think of you   
And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said I love you  
I love you too  
  
(Repeat Chorus)  
  
I'll be dreaming with you tonight  
"Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly  
  
(Chorus Out)   
  
As the music ended and another song began, Heero pulled away from Relena slightly.  
"What's wrong?" asked Relena.  
"Nothing, I just wanna say something to you" said Heero.  
"What is it?" asked Relena.  
"I love you" said Heero.  
"I love you too" said Relena. Heero smiled broadly and pulled Relena to him, both of them getting  
lost in each other for the rest of their lives.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
